


Pharah

by Overwatchdaydreams



Series: Valentine's Day Headcanons [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overwatchdaydreams/pseuds/Overwatchdaydreams





	

BEFORE THE DAY

•Very little will be said about the coming day

 

•Not that she doesn’t care, she just isn’t the type to gush

 

•Will still ask if you want to do something

 

•She’d be strategic about gift giving, trying to find out what you’re getting her, and what your expectations are

 

ON THE DAY

•Will wait for you to get up so you can both do yoga together in the morning

 

•Makes a breakfast full of fruit and cinnamon rolls

 

•Makes too much and you end up sharing with everyone

 

•Would probably want to go on a run with you after to get at least some kind of training in for the day

 

•But after that she’ll be down to do whatever you want

 

•You want to sit on the couch and watch movies all day? She’s in. You want to go out shopping? Absolutely. As long as she’s with you she’s happy.

 

•Any gifts would be exchanged at night

 

•She would have easily found out if you got her something, and would match with an appropriate gift

 

•300% will look away to hide her smile at what you got her

 

•She bites the inside of her cheeks to try to keep from smiling too, which only makes it more obvious

 

•Slow dancing in the moonlight, with barely any words travelling between you two

•Because you know how she feels about you and vice versa


End file.
